


A kick ass kind of day

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia Gallagher-Milkovich had a problem. She had over protective dads and brothers who always watched out for her. Forget the Gallagher-Milkovich families, people needed to learn not to fuck with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kick ass kind of day

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of my works fit together. Everyone that is mentioned plays some part in that fic and in others. My multi chapter work is the first in it and this one is the 6th. I'm jumping around right now so I won't be bored. I'll start writing the second story too. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Nadia was editing her picture for Instagram when she felt tapping on her shoulder. She glanced up and rolled her eyes, turning on her cochlear. 

 

"Hey, pops has been yelling for you for the past ten minutes. You're supposed to have that on. You know they hate it when you don't. You're supposed to be getting used to it." Her twin, Alexei said. Even though they were twins, the only thing they had the exact same was their eyes. At 15, her brother was almost six feet tall. He had dark brown hair and slightly darker skin, like their mom. Where she was only 5'4 and was pale as all fuck and had long red hair. It was a few shades darker than their dad, Ian. They shared gorgeous green eyes, though. All of her brothers were athletic, like their fathers but she was curvy. She had big boobs, thick thighs and a bubble butt. All of the men in her family hated it. She was the only girl and they didn't like the kind of attention she got from the male (and female) population. Even her mom and aunt Mandy hated it and they were all about that loving yourself shit blah blah blah. Her uncle Carl went after a guy with a baseball bat once. Her brother Yevgeny kicked some kids ass when she was 13 for grabbing her butt. The men in her family were fiercely protective of her. She couldn't decide how she felt about that. 

 

"Hello? Earth to Nadia. What the fuck is wrong with you? You feeling okay?" Alexei asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Nadia said, clearing her throat to make her voice clearer. She was still trying to get used to hearing herself speak. "I'm going, I'm going." She said and got out of her chair and walked down to the living room. Even though they lived on the south side, looking at the inside of their house, you would think that they lived on the north side. Her family had been awarded 15 million on their suit against the hospital that she and Alexei had been born at. He was born first then she was delivered not too long after. After she was delivered, one of the doctors gave her a medication that caused her to go deaf and gave her heart and lung problems. The hospital had fucked up big time. The courts normally wouldn't award so much money but the hospital tried to cover up any wrong doing. They figured that a pump, a prostitute, and a man who had been checked into a mental hospital wouldn't do anything. They were dead wrong. Her fathers, her mother and her uncle Lip fought hard in the courts and in the end, they won. 15 million from the courts... And 5 million from the fuck ups who did this. Plus, free health care for the whole family. Her uncles made sure of that. 

 

"Hey papa. What's going on? Alexei said that you were hollaring for me?" She said as she plopped down onto the couch. 

 

Mickey glanced up and smirked slightly at his daughter. "So. I got a phone call from Charlie Davis' mom. Said that you gave her boy a black eye and broke his nose. Normally, I don't care but I want to know what caused you to do that."

 

Nadia scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "That jackass is lucky I didn't sick my brothers on him. He got off easy with me." She said then bit her lip when she noticed her dad tense up. "He kept harassing me then grabbed my ass. If he does it again, I'm going to shoot him in the dick."

 

"If he touches you again, I'm going to break his fucking arm and break all of his fucking fingers, too." Mickey clenched his fists. 

 

"If it will make you feel better, I'll tell Dmitri about and he and Alexei will look out for me at school." Nadia gave Mickey a soft smile. 

 

"Fucking fine."

 

*************

 

Nadia knew that she had been blessed in the family department. She had parents who loved her and her brothers. She had aunts, uncles, and cousins who adored all of her siblings. Yeah, the men in her family were a bit rough but she didn't care. Between her and the boys, she was the most like Ian. She was soft, quiet, and kept to herself. But she could pound on some like Mickey if she needed to. Hell, like the whole Milkovich clan. She remembered one year at their big Christmas holiday dinner, her grandpa Frank had showed up and started shit and ended up punching Ian. Well, she was young and she was a daddy's girl, so she couldn't have that. So she punched Frank in the nuts and kicked him in the knee. He only got as far as to push her down when everyone jumped in. She had never seen Ian so angry before. She was probably around 5 at the time. 

 

She had three siblings. All boys. Oh man, they were exactly like Mickey. Her dad and mom even let them get tattoos. Yevgeny, who was the oldest at 19, already had his whole left arm covered and most of his right. He was the most like papa. Though, he could be soft and sweet like their dad, too. Dmitri was after Yev, at 17. He already went to juvy twice. Most of his chest and sides were covered in tattoos. Finally, there was Alexei and her at just 15. Even her twin had a few tattoos on his forearms. Their parents told them that if they were going to get inked, they were going to be good ones. Sadly, none of that even mattered with her because she had different rules than her brothers did. She was the only girl, the "baby" of the house. She got jack shit freedom compared to her brothers. It wasn't fair, but she wasn't one to argue.

 

****************

 

"Nadia Tatiana." Dmitri said as he sat down at the picnic table, his friends and Alexei sitting down, too.

 

"Dmitri Vasily. Alexei Andrei." She greeted both of her brothers and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Dema, what do you want?" She asked and put her phone down, looking at both of them seriously.

 

"Pops told us what happened. Why didn't you tell us? We woulda taken care of it. No one fucks around with our family, especially our little sister." Dmitri said roughly then smirked when Alexei said "yeah Nadia."

 

Nadia rolled her eyes and turned to face her two brothers. "Bitch please. You were born like 5 seconds before me." She huffed. "I can take care of myself. I can't run to my brothers every time something happens. Plus, if he tries anything again, I'm shooting him. In the dick. Multiple times." 

 

"Well, you know..." Dmitri started to say but she tunes him out. She looked over at her brothers friend, Colton, paying more attention to him. She thought he was gorgeous. He had hair so blonde that it was almost white. And he was covered in ink. He had more than any of her brothers and that was only what she could see. He had a foul mouth and a big dick swagger kind of attitude to him. He was rude and mean, fitting in just fine with the south side. He also had been Dmitri's friend for as long as she could remember. He grew from this tall, lanky kid to an even taller muscular teenager. Lord knows how attractive he would be in his 20s. 

 

"Naddie, are you even listening?" 

 

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" She asked and turned her attention back to Dmitri.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I was saying that we should head home. Pops and dad want me to walk you." He said as Nadia grabbed her things.

 

**********

 

"Do you think that we shouldn't have had Dema and Alexei walk her home?" Ian asked, glancing over at his husband, a slight frown on his lips.

 

Mickey shrugged and sat down at the table with Ian. "Well, I mean, we have to do what we have to fucking do." He took a sip of his coffee. "She's going to be pretty fucking mad but I honestly don't give two fucking shits. She may know how to fight but I'm not taking a damn chance with her. What if he's mad and has his friends with him? Sure, she can take one or two but what about 3 or 4? No fucking way, no fucking how." Mickey ranted and gripped his coffee cup.

 

"I know, Mick. I worry, you worry, we all worry. She's our baby girl. Plus she's only 15 and has the body of a 18 year old. Yev doesn't even want his friends around her. Probably knows that you'll hit them if they look at her wrong." Ian chuckled. 

 

"Yeah yeah. I just want to keep her as pure as possible. I don't want her like Mandy or Fiona. I know that won't exactly happen ", but one can try."

 

"We have one set of rules for the boys then another set for her. Not exactly fair, Mickey. Don't be surprised when she rebels." He looked at his husband. 

 

"Our boys know how to take care of themselves. Plus, no matter how many girls they sleep with, people wouldn't care. But if she slept with one person or even did anything with them, everyone would care." 

 

"That's so fucking sexist. I'll talk to Svetlana and have her revisit the sex Ed with Nadia. Unless you want to do it?" He teased the Raven beauty. 

 

"Oh fuck off." Mickey scoffed as Ian pulled him to his chest.

 

***************

 

It had been a weird couple of weeks. First her mom had the whole sex talk with her again and she had to admit that she was still a virgin. Never even kissed anyone. Who wanted to tell their mom that? Then her uncle Carl, her uncle Joey and her uncle Colin gave her different kinds of weapons to defend herself. Oh and she got into it with her pa and his stupid sexist ways. Who in the world still thought like that and had a daughter? Apparently her dad. Sometimes he made her so fucking mad. Plus her brothers thought like that, too. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with the men in her family? So fucking frustrating. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her. 

 

"Well, look who it is. I'm surprised your dads let poor little you out on your own." Charlie sneered, cracking his knuckles.

 

"Holy shit. You really are a fucking idiot. I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were this stupid." Nadia said and raised her eyebrows up just like Mickey did. 

 

"What? What? I can't under stand you. You sound too much like a fucking retard." He said, his friends laughing with him. 

 

She went to speech therapy twice a week and she knew she didn't sound as bad as she used to. "Ha ha fucking ha. Are you trying to make up for your small dick by attempting to be funny?" She put her hand on her waist, gripping the long aluminum stick that her uncle Colin gave her. 

 

Charlie's face turned into a twist of anger and disgust as he approached her. "You're a god damn dirty cunt, you know that? How dare you talk to me like that?"

 

Nadia could only roll her eyes. How fucking stupid were they? They were on her street for one. Two, she knew how to defend herself. And three, she was armed and about to kick some fucking ass.

 

As Charlie and his three idiots started to approach her, she dropped her back pack. One of them shoved her but she wasn't sure which one. Fucking pussy he was. He about had enough of this shit. 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ." She muttered and pulled the aluminum stick out of her pants and swung it low, hitting one of the boys in the knee. "I warned you not to fuck with me!" She screeched out then punched Charlie in the face. By that time, she was throwing out punches and swinging the baton with all her might. The boys got a few good punches in. Man, her parents were gonna be pissed. She swung the baton a few more times, smirking at the boys yells. "You mother fucking people need to learn not to fuck with the Gallagher-Milkovich family." She screamed out and head butted one of the boys. She felt instant pain in her forehead and nose, warmth running down her face. Yep, she was bleeding. After a few more minutes, the four assholes scurried off. She really hope she broke something of theirs. She grabbed her backpack and went home.

 

"What the fuck, Nadia?" Mickey jumped up off the couch, rushing to her as she closed the front door. Svetlana and Ian were close behind him. 

 

"Oh, my baby. Your nose! Your forehead!" Her mom said and wrapped her arms around Nadia's shoulders, bringing her to the couch.

 

"Charlie and his goons. A bunch of fucking pussies. I used the baton uncle Colin gave me. I busted some knee caps." She said proudly and grinned at Mickey. 

 

"Good girl. Made me proud." Mickey said and gently squeezed her shoulder. 

 

Once she got cleaned up and showered, Nadia laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Today has been a long ass one. She was lucky though. Lucky to have her family. They were her rock. She wouldn't trade them for nothing. 

 

She turned her head when there was a knock on the door and smiled at her fathers who stood there. 

 

"Papa and I are going to bed. Wanted to say good night. Love you pumpkin." Ian leaned against the doorway.

 

Nadia scoffed when Ian said that they were going to bed. She knew what that consisted of. "Yeah sure." She teased then grinned when Mickey raised an eyebrow in warning. "Love you too!" She said as the door closed. 

"Fucking brat. Why'd we have kids?" Mickey grumbled, nudging Ian's shoulder softly.

She really had everything she could have ever asked for. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and tumblr for updates!   
> Twitter- @maddiedarr92 I update when stories will be published and what's next. Also post pictures I've put together 
> 
> Tumblr- maddiemichelle92


End file.
